


Apprise

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [651]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee didn't think that one through. Sabrina to the rescue again.The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Apprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/11/2001 for the word [apprise](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/11/apprise).
> 
> apprise  
> To give notice to; to inform; -- often followed by of; as, we will apprise the general of an intended attack; he apprised the commander of what he had done.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549), [Dyspeptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311), and [Bellicose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770255).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Apprise

Of course, McGee had forgotten how Gibbs seemed to know everything and how he would likely react to not being apprised of a development immediately. Tim gulped as Gibbs loomed over him. “Boss?”

“What do you have McGee?” Gibbs growled. He couldn’t believe McGee was still trying to hide things from them.

“I’m not sure, yet, boss. I’ve been looking into the FBI information that we have access to and I think I’ve found something that ties into how Ziva escaped.” McGee muttered, still busily pounding away on his keyboard.

“Once you figure it out share it with Sabrina and DiNozzo.” Gibbs snarled, heading up to brief Vance.

Tony watched Gibbs head to Vance’s office and knew that nothing good would come of this meeting. He hoped McGee found the information quickly before Gibbs took all of their heads off. Tony dug through the information they had from the interrogation and did his own searching. They needed a breakthrough on who was really behind the attack soon or Gibbs would go ballistic.

As Tony was searching, Sabrina piped up. “I think I have something.”

Tony turned his attention to their new Probie. “What did you find?”

“I found the white van the suspect claimed he was driving.” Sabrina explained, throwing an image of the white van and where it was parked near the market they were walking in when she found him.

“Good job.” Tony nodded.

“That’s not all.” Sabrina continued. “I found a few traffic cameras near the van and managed to trace the route he took back to the meeting place with the woman.” Throwing a picture of the red suburban up on the screen, Sabrina announced. “Meet our suburban. We still don’t have a good picture of the woman, but it looks like the last 3 digits of the license plate of our vehicle is ZVA.”

“Great job, Probie.” Tony grinned. “Update the BOLO. You got your clues figured out, yet, McGee?” Tony was raring to go. He wanted to take Sabrina and go out and search things out in the field before Gibbs returned. He never left Vance’s office in a good mood and had no desire to be around for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
